1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid filtration apparatus installed, for example, in an automotive parts cleaning line.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known a filtration apparatus having a filter element installed in a casing. A liquid inlet is formed in an upper portion of the casing so as to communicate with the inside of the filter element. A liquid outlet is formed in a lower portion of the casing so as to communicate with the outside of the filter element in the casing. An annular casing flange is secured to the upper end of the casing. A cover for closing an open end of the casing flange is pivotably installed through a hinge mechanism. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,082,767 discloses a filtration apparatus having a cover pivotably installed through a hinge mechanism, although this filtration apparatus is slightly different in type from the above-described known filtration apparatus.
The conventional filtration apparatus suffers, however, from the problem that when the cover is in a full-open position (i.e. when it is opened through about 100 degrees and suspended in this position), the cover may be undesirably closed by an external force applied thereto. Therefore, there is a danger of the operator's fingers being caught between the cover and the flange when the cover is closed accidentally. Accordingly, the operator cannot perform a desired operation without anxiety.